Five Minutes
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: After oversleeping, Galinda and Elphaba have only five minutes to make it to class. Can these two put up with each other and make it to class on time with exploding? (Musicalverse, one-shot, takes place before Elphaba and Galinda become friends.),


"Elphaba. Elphaba. Wake up!"

"No."

"But, it's serious!"

"Ms. Upland, what in Lurline's name is so important that you must wake me up at this hour?" Elphaba muttered annoyedly into her pillow. "And, I swear, if you're waking me up to check your make-up, you'll-"

"We overslept!" Galinda whisper-shouted.

"That's nice," Elphaba responded groggily, rolling over. But, the sleep left her brain as she realized what Galinda had actually said. "Wait, what time is it?"

"We have five minutes to get to a class that's halfway across campus!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba bolted upright and checked the clock. Seeing that her roommate was correct, she responded, "Ugh, sweet Oz!"

She scrambled out of bed and pulled on her navy-colored uniform, all the while grumbling, "This is your fault!"

Galinda paused from shuffling through her many brightly colored dresses to whirl around and exclaim, "Me?! How could it be my fault?"

"While you may be Ms. Perfect to your friends, or should I say adorers, you're human, Galinda, therefore you have the capability of making mistakes," Elphaba responded. "As for the exact reason, it's because you took forever getting ready for bed last night. I mean, for Oz's sake, how long does it take a person to take a shower and put their nightclothes on?!"

"I'll have you know that I had to pin my hair up in a position so that it would remain looking silky and smooth while still being comfortable to sleep in," Galinda said matter-of-factly. "Beauty is work."

"Ah, you poor dear," Elphaba replied sarcastically. "Don't tell me you chipped a nail in the process. That would simply be too much pain for a soul to endure!"

"Thankfully, I didn't," Galinda said, not noticing Elphaba's mocking tone. "So, you understand?"

Elphaba scoffed as she pulled on her blazer. "You're so full of it."

Galinda scowled at her roommate. "Just how is this relevant to the fact that you also slept in late? You could have gone to sleep anytime. You can't say I was stopping you."

"Oh, yes, you were," Elphaba snapped back. "The door to the restroom was wide open, with the all of the lights, and you wouldn't let me close the darn door because you wanted the moonlight from the window, too!"

"It's a very dimly lit restroom," Galinda said. "Try closing your eyes next time. That helps me sleep."

"What, with you clanging around with your bobby pins and make-up brushes?" Elphaba sneered. "I didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to be so noisy whilst taking off their make-up. But, forget it, let's go."

"I'm not ready yet," Galinda said, whining slightly.

Elphaba stared at the blonde in disbelief. "You're still not dressed? After all of that?"

"We were only arguing for a minute," Galinda said. "That's not nearly enough time to choose an outfit."

"It's more than enough time for me," Elphaba sighed.

"That's because you wear the same thing every day," Galinda huffed.

Exasperated, Elphaba marched over to Galinda's wardrobe and blindly grabbed a dress. Handing it to her roommate, she ordered, "Change. Now."

"But, that's a winter color!" Galinda countered. "It's autumn!"

Elphaba's glare hardened.

"Fine," Galinda relented, taking the dress. "But, I'm changing in between classes."

"Fine by me," Elphaba said. After waiting a moment for Galinda to change, she tapped on the restroom door and called, "Let's go."

"Wait a sec," Galinda said.

"Wait, you're still not dressed?" Elphaba questioned incredulously.

"No, I have to do my hair real quick," Galinda argued, pulling a hairpin out of her hair.

"IN LURLINE'S NAME!" Elphaba shouted, marching into the restroom. She grabbed the hairpin from Galinda's hand, but the blonde wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Give me the pin!" Galinda screeched.

"We have three minutes to get to class, and you're worried about a petty pin?!" Elphaba growled.

"Yes! I am!" Galinda replied, yanking on the pin. "Because, some of us care about our looks!"

The two girls pulled on the pin for a few seconds more until a small snapping noise was heard.

"My pin..." Galinda pouted, looking at the broken hairpin lying on the ground. "That was expensive! You owe me, Thropp!"

"Well, that's settled," Elphaba sighed. "Now, we can go."

"Wait, let me grab another pin," Galinda turned towards the drawer.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Elphaba grabbed Galinda's arm.

"But, I have bedhead!" Galinda sighed.

"No, you don't!" Elphaba almost laughed. "Your hair was pinned up in the perfect position, remember?" She sighed again and, taking off her beanie, said, "Look, if you're so worried about your so-called bedhead, you can borrow my cap."

"That hideosious thing?" Galinda raised an eyebrow at the cap.

Elphaba glanced at the clock. "Two minutes, Upland."

Galinda sighed. "I guess I can pull it off."

"Good," Elphaba tossed the beanie at Galinda. "Ready?"

Galinda begrudgingly pulled on the cap. "I guess."

With that, the two opposites marched out of their dorm.

"Wait up!" Galinda called. "You're going too fast!"

"You're going too slow," Elphaba responded. "Why are you walking with me, anyway? I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with the artichoke."

Galinda shrugged. "I guess it's because you waited for me. You didn't have to, you know. I could have walked on my own. Why'd you do that?"

"You would have been late if I hadn't," Elphaba said. "You might have been 'beautifying' yourself for at least a half an hour."

"Why does it matter to you if I'm late?" Galinda asked.

"Well, why did you wake me up in the first place?" Elphaba questioned. "Why did you care if I was late?"

Galinda shrugged again. "Because I know you care if you're late."

Elphaba smirked for just a moment, but that smirk disappeared when she saw the clock. "Let's run!"

The two dashed down the hall, Galinda struggling to do so in her heels. But, in a matter of seconds, Galinda and Elphaba arrived in Doctor Dillamond's classroom.

"Ah! Just on time, you two," He smiled. "Very well. Please sit down."

And so, the two breathless girls sat on opposite sides of the room, pretending that the last five minutes had never happened.

* * *

Galinda sighed and sat down on her bed after a long day of learning. (Actually, a long day of trying to get the attention of a certain Winkie prince, but who needs to go into details?) She glanced at her nightstand and was surprised to see a very nice hairpin sitting on it, accompanied by a messily scrawled note. Curious, she picked up the note and read,

_"Galinda,_

_I thought I owed you, so I picked this up in between classes. This was the closest to the one I broke._

_-Elphaba."_

Galinda couldn't help but suppress a smile at the gesture. She really loathed that girl, but there were some times when she was really hard to hate.


End file.
